<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cautious to be Comfortable by library_of_lcl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761290">Cautious to be Comfortable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_of_lcl/pseuds/library_of_lcl'>library_of_lcl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Bathing/Washing, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Roommates, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_of_lcl/pseuds/library_of_lcl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The closest of roommates, Siyeon and Yoohyeon. The younger girl was comfortable but longed for more. She was fine burying feelings, until one evening...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cautious to be Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Yoohyeon heard the door open she shot into the hall to greet her roommate, Siyeon.<br/>"Good day?"<br/>The older girl chucked her keys onto the surface by the door and sighed, "no, it was so tiring and my new boss is horrible"<br/>Yoohyeon frowned at her, she really did get upset when she saw her friend down like this. "But at least you were with the wolves though?"<br/>She didn't mean to make Siyeon pissed, "no, I didn't get to see them today"<br/>Yoohyeon knew Siyeon. She was really exhausted. "I think you need a nice bath and an early night yeah?"<br/>The girl just nodded, heading upstairs. Yoohyeon decided to leave her alone to bathe, she'd be here if she wanted to watch a movie or talk with her after. She wished her day was better.<br/>To her, Siyeon deserved the world and when she didn't get everything she deserves; Yoohyeon stays unsatisfied. She wished she could give the girl more, too make her happy beyond their friendship. But that wasn't her job and it never would be. At least that's what she believed. <br/>It wasn't her place to like Siyeon so she learnt to bury the feelings deep in her head. It hurt of course, but Siyeon was happy alone. She wouldn't want a klutz like me.<br/>Over and over, that would always circulate in her head. <br/>A notification pulls her out of her trance as she goes to check it. She smiled, it was their shared friend Minji asking if them both what flavour cupcakes they wanted. Yoohyeon immediately knew she wanted vanilla but needed to check with Siyeon too. She walked up to carefully knock on the door, not intending to disturb the girl too much.<br/>"Yes Yoohyeon?"<br/>"Minji was wondering about..."<br/>Siyeon quickly cut her off, "Yoohyeon I can't hear you, can you come in?" <br/>She immediately panicked but decided to do as her roommate asked, covering her eyes with one hand. Letting touch guide her she managed to put the toilet seat down to sit on it. "Minji basically wanted to know what flavour cupcakes we wanted"<br/>"I don't know, what do you want darling?" <br/>Yoohyeon could feel her face getting warmer, meaning she was blushing. Siyeon used pet names a lot with friends but each time the younger girl heard she was flustered. The butterflies never got boring. <br/>She could hear Siyeons sweet giggle, "you're like a little strawberry Yooh"<br/>"Did you just call me small?" She directed her face towards Siyeon but still keeping her hand covering her eyes. <br/>"Anyway I don't mind, whatever you like" Siyeon then seemed confused, "why are you covering your eyes? I thought we were past this point in friendship?"<br/>Yoohyeon didn't want to overstep boundaries and she didn't want to do anything that felt like they were dating. It would only hurt her more. Though that didn't mean she was any less calm. "It's- it's not polite to?"<br/>"I'm saying you can, I'm fine with it, could you just get me the flannel on the side please?" Her voice sounded sad but playful at this same time. Yoohyeon was confused. She simply walked over there, her back to Siyeon and texting Minji back. She was being extremely cautious not to turn or look at all in the older girls direction as she knew Siyeon had baths without bubbles. Just hot water. Clear. <br/>Putting her phone on the side, she walked back, eyes closed again, handed Siyeon her flannel. But she felt a hand grab her then pulling her into the water. Her eyes were wide open at the giggling Siyeon now. She'd spread her legs to the edges of the bath and now Yoohyeon was inbetween them. She was inches was from the girl she adored. This was new. It was out of the blue. <br/>Arms wrapped around her waist.<br/>"Comfortable?"<br/>Yoohyeon looked down as she nodded but then immediately back up to Siyeon's eyes, feeling guilty for what she saw. She didn't know where to look. <br/>"Don't be afraid Yooh, please" <br/>"This is unexpected" she nervously said. <br/>"That doesn't mean it's bad right?" <br/>Yoohyeon shook her head, "it's good, as long as your ok with this?"<br/>She just stared at Yoohyeon for a few seconds, "I was the one who pulled you in sweetie" And the younger girls heart was racing again. "I'm more concerned that it's not very comfortable to be in a bath with clothes on" she smirked at her roommate.<br/>Yoohyeon then proceeded to take her clothes off slowly until they were both naked in the bath. This was all Yoohyeon had been dreaming off and it was finally here. She was dreaming. <br/>"Yoohyeon why did you just slap yourself?" Now it was even more awkward. "You aren't dreaming babe, I can prove it"<br/>Siyeon brought the girls face down to hers, stroking her cheek slightly while looking into her eyes before connecting their lips. Paradise for them both for a few beautiful seconds. <br/>"I told you"<br/>Just then, they heard the door bell ringing from downstairs, "it will be Minji" <br/>Siyeon smiled, "I'll go" she then proceeded to wrap her self in towel ready to greet her friend, "I'm going to be back very soon, compose yourself" she pointed at the flustered girl. <br/>Yoohyeon was then left alone in the bath tub. What just happened? Siyeon returned her feelings? This was to much to think about. So maybe she just shouldn't and let it happen. She'd think later, talk to her later. <br/>Later turned into the next morning. Then later came. It was simple. Just a few words from Siyeon. <br/>"Yes, I like you, you didn't see it?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>